Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro!
| nextepisode= }} Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro! is the eighth episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!,a short-lived revival attempt and the thirty-third overall episode of the series. It was later repackaged as the the eighth episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the thirty-second episode overall in the series. Premise While stuck in the Brazilian jungle, the gang learn about the Jaguaro, a panther-ape hybrid, who has been terrorizing the area. Synopsis While the gang is on the plane to Rio de Janeiro, they must make an emergency landing in the middle of the Brazilian jungle. The pilots, Luis and José, inform them they are in Jaguaro country. The Jaguaro is a legendary creature, with the body of an ape and head of a saber-toothed tiger. The local natives, who happen to be head hunters, worship him as a god. The gang decide to search the jungle for a boat to get them out of there. Fred, Velma and Daphne head to the village while Shaggy and Scooby search along the river. While they search the river, Shaggy and Scooby stumble upon the Jaguaro, who has come to life and appears to want to eat them. They manage to escape him by crossing the river. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma and Daphne are searching for a village, where they find a man named Barney who is driving a motor boat. He informs them that he is making a film about the natives and says their plane landing angered the Jaguaro idol and brought it to life. They reunite with Shaggy and Scooby and head back to the plane. They discover the plane has been attacked by the Jaguaro, and the pilots missing. Fred, Velma and Daphne follow a set of tracks back into the jungle, while Shaggy and Scooby stay at the plane. Shaggy and Scooby are then chased and captured by the natives. Fred, Velma and Daphne find a hut by the river, and decide to search it. It turns out not to be a hut, but an old fashioned sluice for mining. They meet up with Barney, along with Luis, and board his boat. He tells them the Jaguaro attacked the plane and captured José. Before they get off the boat, Barney hands Luis a roll of film to deliver in Rio. After finding the plane empty and native feathers, they decide to rescue Shaggy and Scooby. They enter a cave near the native village, where they find the statue of the Jaguaro. They find it odd because Barney told them the statue had come to life. Shaggy and Scooby escape the hut, and are chased to the bridge by the natives and the Jagauro. The bridge breaks, taking the Jaguaro down the river with them, where he trapped. The Jaguaro turns out to be Barney dressed up in a costume. He and Luis were actually working together in a diamond mining scheme and had tied up José inside his boat. Barney used the legend of the Jaguaro to frighten off the natives. They tried to escape, but Fred had removed the spark plugs inside the plane. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * José Villains: * Jaguaro * Barney * Luis Other characters: * Tribe * Parrot * Piranhas * Snake * Crocodile * Gorillas Locations * Brazil ** Jungle ** Rio de Janeiro Objects * Film roll * Diamonds Vehicles * Plane * Barney's boat Suspects * None Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * The gang told their friend, Eric Staufer, about this case, and he used the Jaguaro in his computer game, as seen in the direct-to-video film . Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Shaggy and Scooby are arguing about who should lead their search amongst the river, Shaggy suggest flipping a coin to settle the dispute. Scooby agrees, and Shaggy reaches into his pocket, as if to pull out a coin, but when we see his hand return, there is no coin. Shaggy proceeds to flip the coin, catch it, tell Scooby to call it, and look at it to see the results, whilst to the audience, it appears that there is no coin at all. * When Barney leaves after promising Fred and the girls that he'll radio for help, his boat travels backwards. * Instead of entering the cave like Fred suggests they do, he, Daphne and Velma walk past it. * Daphne's scarf is purple instead of green as she, Fred and Velma look into the cave. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * There are no gorillas or any other great apes in the Amazon Jungle, or in any part of the Americas for that matter. * A plane could not have landed perfectly in a jungle setting the way it was done in the episode. The plane would have collided with trees and broken up, injuring, or even killing the passengers. Landing perfectly in a jungle or forest clearing is extremely difficult if not impossible to do. * If the pilots of the plane were meant to be Brazilian, then their depiction was all wrong (i.e. they spoke with a Hispanic accent - Brazil is a Portuguese speaking nation). ** A possible explanation for this is that the pilots could have been Hispanic. * When Shaggy and Scooby are running away from the Jaguaro in the makeshift canoe, they appear to be going awfully fast, especially considering that they are paddling against the river's current. Assuming that this is a tributary of the Amazon River, it should be impossible for them to be doing this, seeing as the Amazon, in terms of water discharge, is the largest river in the world. ** This is led credence by the fact that Barney admits that even if he wanted to help the gang escape the natives, he wouldn't be able to for his motorboat wouldn't be able to handle the rapids downriver. * When the Jaguaro removes the branch from the canoe and exposes a hole, Shaggy immediately notices the gurgling created by the water rushing into the canoe, but fails to notice that it was also flooding. * Barney would have to travel a long distance in order to "catch up" with Fred and the girls, considering that only a few minutes ago, he was chasing Shaggy and Scooby in the Jaguaro costume, and the fact that when the gang split up, Shaggy and Scooby had gone in the opposite direction of Fred, Daphne and Velma. * Despite not encountering him in the course of the episode, Shaggy instantly recognizes Barney upon unmasking the Jaguaro. It is possible that Fred and the girls told him and Scooby about Barney on the way back to the plane. * Fred should have known it was Barney, as the great ape part of his costume had somehow gotten off him after falling down the waterfall. * Despite the fact that the Jaguaro is depicted as a giant creature, there is no explanation given for as to how Barney made himself appear so large. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 8, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales Around the World DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 12, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales Around the World (green frame rerelease) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 26, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales Around the World (Halloween edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 24, 2013. Quotes Footnotes External links * TBA | series= The Scooby-Doo Show Season 3 | after= }} }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes